


What Do I Do With a Boy Like You?

by Pixietails



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, Other, pls, this was supposed to be serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixietails/pseuds/Pixietails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya's home late, and someone's not very happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do I Do With a Boy Like You?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsnotlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotlove/gifts), [hushitisme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hushitisme/gifts).



> Written for itsnotlove and hushitisme because they are absolutely wonderful and I love them <3

    Arriving home late wasn’t so unusual.  With no actual concrete schedule, Izaya was more or less free to come and go as he saw fit.  That meant early mornings, late nights and everything in between.  So when he said he would be home by a certain time, it was more of a general approximation: there was really no telling how punctual he would actually be.

     But as common as it was for him to come sweeping in well after midnight, it was much _less_ common to be suddenly yelled at for it.  For a brief moment Izaya even readied himself for an attack, certain that his tardiness would provoke an all too routine rage.  However, in a somewhat unexpected turn of events, the unintelligible shouting died down almost instantly, leaving nothing but an air of disappointment in its place.

     “Oh?  Was that it, then?” Izaya asked, allowing his own voice to match the tone of the would-be conversation.  “I would have expected a lot more from you.  After all, you’ve been waiting here quite some time, haven’t you?  I can only imagine how _upset_ you must be to greet me like that.”

  _Silence_.

    “Hm?  You were so _loud_ when I walked in, I was sure you’d have something more to offer!  But then--you never _do_ have anything _interesting_ to say, so I shouldn’t be so surprised.”

    Sighing melodramatically, Izaya shrugged out of his jacket and tossed it over the back of the couch just as a familiar shock of yellow hair dropped sadly back onto one of the cushions.  For a moment Izaya did nothing but watch, lips curling into a faint smile at the sight of the childlike behavior.

     “Shizu-chan--are you actually _pouting_ ?  I didn’t think that was even possible!  You missed me so much that you were actually crying!  How _terrible_!”

     As happy as he sounded, there was something else in his voice; a slight, easily missable trace of something akin to _guilt_ .  His late arrival really hadn’t been meant as any sort of punishment, and while he was more than a little pleased to realize his absence had been so _tremendously_ noticed, it actually made him feel a tiny bit…

     ... _bad_.

     Since it was better _not_ to provoke such a petulant monster, Izaya decided to try and rectify the situation instead.  Slipping around to the front of the couch, he dropped down to his knees and folded his arms on the edge of the cushion with an expression of ( _hopeful_ ) contrition.

     “Are you going to just lie there all night?  I’m sorry, Shizu-chan; I shouldn’t have left you alone for so long.  I didn’t realize my presence meant so much to you.”

      Maybe it wasn’t the most _sincere_ apology, as Izaya _very_ nearly avoided an aggressive swipe to the face, but it was something wasn’t it?  The words ‘I’m sorry’ were clearly there, and if that wasn’t good enough there really wasn’t much else Izaya could say.  Just what was he supposed to do, anyway--beg?  He was already down on his knees, and so _technically_ that should count.

     “Ah--!  So _angry!_ Shizu-chan is such a terrible beast!  I’d wonder if you were only _cranky_ at missing dinner, but I’m sure you helped yourself to the food in the kitchen.  So if you’re not hungry, and you’ve been lounging here all night, could you really just be sulking due to a broken heart?”

     Another stretch of silence.  In all honesty, Izaya wasn’t sure what he was expecting, and he was more than used to carrying on a one-sided conversation.  But it still made his chest ache just a _little_ to see such a dejected expression.  And so, with a small sigh, Izaya climbed to his feet and made his way toward the stairs.

     “If that’s how you want to behave, I won’t stop you.  I thought you _might_ have wanted to come to bed with me--It’s so cold tonight, you know!  But stay here if you want; I’m not going to _force_ you to do anything.  Good night, Shizu-chan…”

     Although it could have had something to do with the tone of his voice, Izaya was certain that the sudden footsteps behind him were simply due to their nightly routine.  In fact, they were so expected he could have even timed their arrival down to the exact second had he wanted to.  The moment he reached the landing a sudden weight collided with him, and all too quickly his body was treated as if it were a great mountain to climb.  Something soft nuzzled against his cheek,  and the show of affection, coupled with the loud, happy purring in his ear, let him know all was forgiven.

     “There we go; I knew you couldn’t resist.”  

     A few careful steps and they were safely inside the bedroom, allowing Izaya to pluck the cat from his shoulders and hold it up for observation.  He smiled, happily returning the slow blink, and leaned forward to place a kiss on a soft, pink nose.

     “Now; what am I going to do with a troublemaker like you?”


End file.
